Stone Guardian
by ByeByeBriar
Summary: Fear was a powerful emotion. Too bad a young Harry Potter couldn't control his magic's reaction to it better then maybe he'd still be in England. AU
1. Chapter 1

It was Wednesday afternoon and six year old Harry Potter was desperately trying to scrounge up some courage. It was a small thing. It should have been easy, but as Harry stood in the kitchen as Aunt Petunia flipped the channel on the tv to a tourist show he found himself loosing courage. The Dursley's hated when he asked for things even if it was as small as signing off on a school form so that he could go to a petting zoo with his class. It was the first field trip that Harry would ever go on….if he could convince his aunt that he wouldn't shame the Dursley's if they let him go. Harry always had better luck convincing his aunt to let him do things than his uncle. Petunia was more willing to let him out of her sight.

"Um, Aunty Petunia?" The woman in question didn't turn away from the tv though she heard him clearly. The views of Paris interested her far more than whatever he had to say. Harry took a deep breath and repeated the question louder.

"What is it?" She snapped, unhappy that her nephew, the worthless one in her mind, was bothering her during an afternoon where Dudley dearest was at another's woman house playing with friends and she was allowed to relax on the couch.

"Wouldyousignmyfieldtripform?" Harry blurted out, hoping if he rush she would immediately say yes.

"What _are_ you talking about?" Harry walked forward and held out the piece of paper and a pen.

"My class is going on a field trip. I need you to sign the form to go." Aunt Petunia glanced at him, he could see that she wasn't eager to do it. "Everyone else is going including the teacher. It's during school time and everything so you won't have to do anything you don't' normally do."

Aunt Petunia pursed her lips. On the one hand she didn't want the nuisance of a boy out somewhere where his freakishness would show itself, but on the other hand their neighbors would start gossiping about why they didn't let Harry go especially if the school had to hire a temp to watch him.

"Give it." She said, snatching the paper and pen from his hand. With a flourish, he signed it and then shoved it back into Harry's hand. "Get out of my sight." Harry clutched the paper tightly and disappeared into the cupboard under the stairs. Safe there he smiled at the paper and tucked it into his shirt. He was going to spend a whole school day away from Dudley and his friends and get food that wasn't lazily thrown together since the paper said the school would provide lunch. It wouldn't matter that the other kids wouldn't talk to him just those two things were going to make Friday a good day.

**{1}**

Harry stood to the side as he waited for the other kids to be done petting the bunnies so that he could have a turn. He didn't mind waiting, he was use to it and if he was patient then he wouldn't get pushed around by the others. The petting zoo wasn't that big just a few rooms filled with bunnies, puppies, cats, lizards, snakes, gerbils, mice, snails, starfish, and other animals that little kids could touch without the adults worrying about one of them getting hurt. Harry had already gotten to play with the cats and was hoping to see the snakes once he got a chance to pet the bunnies.

Waiting for the other kids to get bored, Harry stared at a poster on the wall. It reminded him of the tv show that Aunty Petunia watched about different cities. It was for a place called Turkey with big sweeping buildings with a lot of arches and domes on top. Harry wondered why anyone would want to name a city after such a bird when a loud screeching alarm went off. He jumped as the other kids started to panic at the noise. The teachers swooped in and corralled the kids, trying to assure them that there was nothing wrong. It worked until they were in the hall and there was smoke everywhere. A boy a few feet from Harry started to scream and all the other kids joined it. Soon people were pushing and shoving and Harry got knocked down to the ground. Someone then stepped on his hand trying to get outside causing Harry to curl up in a ball and wish desperately he was someplace else.

_Anywhere, some place nice, some place calm. _

An image of Paris, from the tv show that Aunt Petunia watched popped into his head and with a crack Harry was gone. It would take twenty minutes for the teachers to realize he was missing and by that time it would be far too late.

**{1}**

Harry felt hard, hot something underneath him that definitely wasn't the wood floor he had been lying on a moment ago. At least he didn't think so. It was hard to tell with the world spinning around him like an out of control merry-go-round . Harry opened his eyes and immediately the saw the fountain he had just envisioned a second ago, but that was impossible. The fountain was in Paris and he was in England. A glance down told him that he was in the middle of the road.

_HONK_

Harry bolted up terrified as a car, two cars, more cars than he could look at came barreling towards him, their horns honking and breaks screaming.

_No, no, no! Take me away!_

Harry begged whatever had gotten him here in the first place as he scrambled to get out of the way. His magic, though he didn't know it, obeyed its terrified user and Harry vanished with another crack.

**{1}**

Harry coughed, chocking on the dust in the air. He was in a collapsing building. He didn't know how or why but there was broken glass, pottery, furniture all around and the ground was moving. Or maybe that was him. He felt so sick that he could just die. Maybe he was dying, maybe all this pain was really how your life ended and all Harry was seeing in front of him was illusions made up by his freakish head to deal with the fact that he was back at the petting zoo chocking on smoke. Uncle Vernon had always told him that imagination was a bad thing and now Harry could see why. He didn't want to imagine such terrible things like dying in a collapsing building or the sounds of screaming that were coming from out side it, or maybe that was his own voice. Harry couldn't tell the difference. He felt so sick…..

An arm grabbed him around the middle as angry voices shouted. Harry thought they were coming from inside the building but his eyes were closed tight so he couldn't be sure. Suddenly, the six year old was being hauled through a tight space, spinning faster and faster, without stopping. The sensation was too much for him and he blacked out before the portkey had finished transporting Harry and his savoir.

Suzuki Katsu dropped the spindled that was their portkey and whirled on his wife, Suzuki Miyako, who clutched an unconscious Harry in the one arm not holding onto the portkey.

"You fool!" He shouted at her. Miyako wasn't use to traveling by portkey and fell to the ground when she landed.

"What now husband?" Miyako asked with a groan. The Japanese woman sat up awkwardly, her jet black hair flying everywhere and her robes in tatters.

"Everything! From your idiotic choice of a vacation spot to nearly dying a moment ago!"

"It's not my fault rebels attack our hotel." The wife retorted, shifting so that she could look at the young, bleeding boy that she rescued. He appeared to be European thought Suzuki Miyako couldn't figure out from which country he was from. It didn't help that he was covered in ash and dirt. She knew he was a wizard from the way he had suddenly appeared in their collapsing hotel room, which was something at least.

"No," Katsu snapped back at her. "But why in the name of the Emperor did you risk your life like that?! Do you even _know_ this boy?"

"No, but I wasn't about to let him die there." Miyako struggled to her feet. Katsu took her free hand pulled her up. Once standing, Miyako was able to hold Harry with both arms.

"_You_ nearly died!" Katsu reminded her. "A second slower and you would have been left behind in that cursed building!"

"But I wasn't so stop fussing. You are worse than a mother hen." Ping placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm fine kuro-chan." Katsu moved and held her head in his hands. Their black eyes met and Miyako could see that his anger was just a front for his worry.

"That was too close." Miyako sighed.

"Yes, it was but I don't regret it." This time it was Katsu's turn to sigh.

"I did not think so. Let us get inside before the boy bleeds to death." Miyako nodded and they started turned and entered the grounds of their traditional Japanese home. The stone tigers that guarded it looked at the Wei's unconscious guest with interest but did not move from their posts. Harry Potter was in for a big surprise when he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, notes here because I had to make a big change in this story. I wanted to write about Harry being in China but, upon realizing that I know nothing about it and looking things up is killing my muse, I have changed my mind and he's now in Japan. A place that I know somethings about and I again apologize in advance if I butcher culture/language/etc. Also Syaoran and Ping Wei are now Suzuki Katsu and Suzuki Miyako. I apologize for doing this, I will fix chapter one eventually, but I'm riding by the seat of my pants here. The goal here is just to get the story out so no editing, no thinking it over before submitting, nothing. If you see any errors in my story please point them out also if you want to beta it that would be a godsend. **

**Another big thing but this isn't a change: There are no Horcruxes in this universe. Voldemort is 100% dead when the killing curse backfired on Halloween. Harry is living with the Dursleys for reasons explained in this chapter. I'm doing this because I'm not interested in rehashing canon and I'm not interested in dooming Wizard Britain because Harry won't be there to save the day. Don't worry, Harry will show up at Hogwarts eventually, key word _eventually,_ but it won't be any time soon. **

**Last big thing: Japan has a different magic system going then Europe does. I'm doing this to once again have fun with the world and I also refuse to believe that a place as different from Britain as Japan with such a long history of magic would develop the exact same system or abandon theirs for Europe's. I will go into explanation about how it works as the story progresses. **

**Enjoy Chapter Two.**

**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling not me. **

Petunia stood in front of her kitchen counter, staring at the stationary drawer that was located just underneath it. It was Saturday afternoon, the weather was delightful, Dudder's was playing his video games in the living room with his father, and Petunia had just learned a juicy little tidbit about how Mrs. Walters managed to keep her roses blooming throughout the year. None of that made her happy right now. Her nephew was missing and the postman would soon arrive at number four Privet Drive to take whatever mail they had. The normal, respectable police had no luck in finding Harry and neither had the teachers or herself when they had searched the area for him. There were no signs or clues to where he had gone and the stupid boy hadn't returned the next morning either.

"Should have named him Harry Houdini. It's like he just vanished into thin air!" Petunia had caught one of the teachers saying. She bit her lip. Harry had only been missing for a day, but he was just six. Pentuia wasn't naïve when it came to the trouble that six year old boys could get into if they got lost especially if they had apparated like she suspected Harry. He could be lost forever, dead in a ditch, used as a child slave. As much as she disliked the boy, he was still just a little boy and didn't deserve that fate.

_Or what would happen to him if that mad wizard's followers got his hands on him. _

Petunia reached for the drawer and took out paper and an envelop. Mr. Dumbledore had made it clear in the letter he had stashed in Harry's basket that there were still a good lot of them running around. He didn't describe what they would do if they found the boy and he didn't need to. Petunia had caught enough glimpses of the magical world to realize how awful it was when it wasn't pretending to be nice and wonderful.

The clock hand's now signaled it was five to one. The postman would be here soon. Petunia hastily wrote a letter and addressed it to one Albus Dumbledore.

**{2}**

The first thing Harry noticed was that his whole body hurt. Hurt like the time when Dudley and his friends beat him up so bad that he had to be kept home for a few weeks. He wanted to move his hands up to hold his head but they refused to budge from his sides.

_Why am I so heavy?_

Harry cracked open one eye and immediately shut it again. There was no way he saw what he thought he saw. He definitely did not just see a paper doll half his size walking around without anyone moving him. Nope, definitely didn't. Swallowing, Harry opened them again and the room was empty. That should have made him relax but looking around he realized he had no idea where he was. This definitely wasn't his bed in the cupboard or a hospital. He was tucked tightly under blankets on a mattress on the floor in a room where two of the walls looked like they were made of sliding doors with paper supported by thin crossbeams instead of wood panels. On the other wall that he could see there was a built in cabinet and small space with a low table in it and nothing else. Everything felt stark and empty. Wherever he was, he definitely wasn't near Privet Drive.

The sound of a door sliding open startled Harry. He twisted his stiff neck and could make out the figure of a woman in a blue dress with black hair and tan skin coming into the room. Harry was just realizing now that he didn't have his glasses as no matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring her into focus.

He tried to sit up, but all he managed to do was push the blankets off him. The lady placed a hand on his should and gently pushed him back down. Harry went and watched her pull the blankets back up around him. At least now he knew why he felt so stiff and heavy. His whole body was wrapped up in bandages.

"Where am I?" The lady paused and looked at him, saying a word he didn't know. "Where am I?" He repeated. She didn't respond this time and quickly left the room. Harry shrunk back into the blankets, wondering why what he had said scared her off. More importantly, he wondered how the Dursleys were going to punish him for disappearing. It couldn't possibly still be the same day as the field trip and they hated it when he inconvenienced them.

Harry was once again startled out of his thoughts as the lady returned with a man that looked like her. Or at least Harry thought it was a man. It was hard to tell with the grey skirt and bulky black jacket he was wearing, but his face looked too blocky and sharp to belong to a woman.

"What is your name." The man asked sternly in a heavy accent Harry couldn't place as he towered over the bed.

"Harry Potter."

"Do you remember how you came here?"

"Uh, no. I….I was at a petting zoo, my class was there, and then the alarm went off and there was smoke and…" He fidgeted and thought about not telling them what had happened next. The Dursleys hated it when he talked about anything abnormal and suddenly going from smoky classroom to car filled street was definitely not normal, but Harry could _feel _the man's stare on him and kept on talking. "then I was in the streets with a bunch of cars and then I was in a building that was shaking and that's all I remember, sir."

"I see." Harry let out a sigh of relief when the man didn't scowled him for telling such an outrageous tale. The woman stood up on her tiptoes and whispered something in the man's ear.

"Are you….well Hari-kun?" Harry shook his head, wondering why the man had added 'coon' onto the end of his name.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere." The woman quickly left the room and returned with a set of clay bottles. She sat down next to the bed and holding his arms gently, pulled him up. She then uncorked one of the bottles. Harry moved away from the stink that wafted from it. She shot a look at her husband.

"Drink." He ordered. "It will make you feel well." Harry squirmed, but opened his mouth when the woman put the bottle next to his lips. Whatever was in the bottle went down like sludge and tasted about the same. He was barely done swallowing when the woman placed another bottle to his mouth. He swallowed that and two more bottles before the woman stopped placing things under his nose. He thought for sure he was going to throw up, but his stomach refused to heave. It felt like all the liquids had turned into one big rock in him.

"Rest." The man ordered. "You will feel better when you awake."

"But," Harry protested. He didn't feel tired and he had a lot of questions about where he was and who they were. The woman pressed a hand to his forehead and muttered something. Harry suddenly felt so tired that he blinked and was asleep. Suzuki Miyako got him back under the blankets and looked at her husband.

"I guess learning English wasn't such a bad idea, hmm?"

"Yes, oh wise woman." Miyako smiled at him as she gathered her potion bottles.

"Careful husband, your sense of humor is showing." She teased. The tiniest section of his mouth quirked upwards before his face returned to its usual frown.

"His injuries are healing quickly." Katsu noted as they left the room.

"Yes," The trained healer of the two replied. "He should be completely healed in a day or so though I'm not sure if the scars will go away with the wounds. Repairing splits like that has never been my specialty."

"I will check with Turkey officials and see if anyone has reported the boy missing." This time it was Miyako turn to frown.

"You should make sure to ask around at the magic-less government as well. He maybe from their side." Katsu nodded and left. Miyako wandered towards her work room, contemplating how she was going to communicate to a boy who knew not a word of Japanese and she only three of English.

**{2}**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry never had a dull year. It was common knowledge that if no one was seriously injured, a scandal didn't break, the DADA professor was still here at the end of the year, or there wasn't a stunning turn of events when it came or Quidditch or the House Cup then Hogwarts simply wouldn't be Hogwarts. As interesting as it made the place, this fact also meant that an ungodly amount of mail inevitably got sent to the Headmaster from parents, friends, officials, and parents complaining that something needed to be drastically change as whatever event that had occurred had never happened in _their_ year.

Albus Dumbledore, current headmaster of his beloved school, took it all in stride and a great deal of amusement as such complainers always seemed to forget what _had_ happened in their years at the school. It made for a wonderful evening fun to do so for them and then pen a quick reply about how the matter would be dealt with and send it off.

Dumbledore was going through tonight's set, chuckling as he did so. Picking up a muggle letter, he stopped chuckling when he read the address. It was from Petunia Dursley. Quickly opening it, Dumbledore felt dread, then fear as he read through its contents. Harry Potter had gone missing during a school field trip and the muggles could not find him. Reading through the letter one more time, Dumbledore stood up from his desk and summoned his traveling cloak.

"Professor Dippet, please inform McGonagall that I would be leaving the school." The portrait of the previous headmaster nodded.

"Where are you going?" Dumbledore did not answer. He had to make sure that he had the full story of what happened quickly. Perhaps with a bit of luck and speed he would be able to find Harry before anyone else knew hew was missing. He did not feel hopeful about that chance. The blood magic that protected the child from Tom's followers and all those who wish to harm him while under Petunia's roof also made it impossible to track him directly. If word got out Harry Potter was missing, Tom's supporters that had manage to evade justice would hunt the boy down either to kill him or use him to their own ends. Stepping outside of Hogwart's ground, Dumbledore disapparated wishing all the while for time to be on his side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter One is fixed so I hope you enjoy that. **

**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling not me. **

Sunlight woke Harry abruptly. Squinting he turned away from it only to find that it was making his body unbearably hot. Pushing the blankets away, he realized that his body didn't hurt anymore except for his stomach. That twisted and felt like it was gnawing on itself as it was very, very empty.

"Ohayo Hari-kun!" Harry turn to see a woman, maybe the woman from before he couldn't tell without his glasses, standing in the room next to the moving doors that had previously been closed. It was the source of the early morning sunlight and Harry could make out a lot of trees that were just past those doors. The woman said something else that Harry didn't understand, what language was she speaking anyway? The woman seemed to realize he didn't understand and wave to him. Harry blinked at her and then she came over and touched the bandages then made a thumb up followed by a thumb down. It dawned on him that she was asking how he felt and made a thumb up. She smiled at him.

"Kufuku desu ka?" Harry blinked again. The lady pulled a peach out of the big, long sleeves of her dress and mimed eating it. She then pointed to him and repeated her question.

"Yes." Harry said, quickly. She past him the peach and left the room. Harry watched her go and then devoured the peach. It tasted delicious to his empty stomach though not anywhere near filling. Licking the juice off his hand, Harry looked himself over trying to figure out how badly he had gotten hurt. He felt a bandage around his forehead and one around his neck. He could see his left arm was also wrapped and when he peaked under the weird bathrobe thing he was wearing showed him that his ribs and left leg were covered as well. No wonder he had hurt so much yesterday. Wait, was it yesterday? How long had he been asleep?

Harry wasn't able to continue that train of thought because the woman had come back carrying a tray of food that didn't smell like anything Harry had tried before, but delicious all the same. She placed it on his lap so that everything was within his reach. Harry spotted soup, a fish, and what may have been an omelet before his knowledge of food ran out. What was worse was that there was only a funny spoon to eat with. The woman was looking at him expectantly so Harry carefully picked up the bowl of soup and started eating. It definitely wasn't anything that Aunt Petunia had ever made for him but it tasted really good. He devoured it. Placing the bowl back on the tray and reaching for the fish, Harry stopped. He looked around again for a fork but didn't see one. The lady put to thin sticks in his hand.

"What are these for?" The lady smiled at him and moved them so that they were making a v using his pointer finger and thumb. Holding his hand in that position she guided it to the food and made him pick it up. She then let go and Harry immediately dropped the piece of food. The lady took his hand again and made his hand pick it up with the thin sticks. Harry got it to his mouth this time. She smiled at him and helped him to eat the rest of the food. Full and feeling very awake, Harry realized he didn't know this woman's name.

"Um….what's your name?" Now it was the lady's turn to blink.

"Nani?" Harry squirmed, trying to think of a way to make her understand.

"Uh," He pointed to himself. "Harry Potter." Feeling rude, he then pointed to her.

"Ah, Suzuki Miyako." She replied also pointing to herself.

"Thank you for the food, Mrs. Miyako." She smiled at him again, but Harry wasn't sure she understood what he had just said. Either way, she moved the tray with the empty plates and bowls to the floor and moved her hands up towards his head. She unwrapped the bandages around his forehead and frowned. The look filled Harry with anxiety and he ducked his head when she traced the lines of his scar.

"Sono nashi." Mrs. Miyako chided and nudged his head back up. Harry swallowed and held his head high as she undid the bandages around his neck. Whatever it looked like didn't seem to please her either as she continued to frown. Those bandages she replaced with a roll that was hidden in her sleeve. Next came his left arm. He gaped at the thick scars that dotted it. It looked like he had tried to draw a spider web with a knife and botched it. Mrs. Miyako didn't replace the bandages for that though Harry we she would. What had caused that? Mrs. Miyako gripped his elbows, helping him to stand. She then undid the ties holding his bathrobe closed and removed the bandages around his ribs. His left side was all red and swollen and had those same dotted scars that his arm did. It looked like it hurt a lot though Harry couldn't feel a thing. Maybe he was filled with painkillers? Maybe that what had been in those bottles he had drunken. The lady pulled out a small box from her other sleeve, Harry was beginning to wonder if she kept everything in there, and opened it. It was filled with a pasty gunk that she then smeared on his ribs. Harry had a hard time resisting squirm as the stuff was cold and smelly, but Aunt Petunia hated when he moved around while she applied lotion and he didn't want to annoy Mrs. Miyako when she was being so nice. Once the stuff was on, she rebandaged it and moved onto his leg. To Harry's relief that only had a few scars on it. They didn't seem so bad after seeing his ribs. Mrs. Miyako seemed to think so too as she kept the bandages off.

"Kansei shita." She said, tying up his robe. Harry took it as a sign he could sit back down and did so. With another smile, she tucked him under the blankets, took the tray and old bandages, and left. Harry rolled so that he was on his back. Pulling up his sleeve, he stared at the scars. He must have gotten them when he disappeared from the petting zoo, he decided. He shivered at the memory. Whatever had happened, he definitely wasn't going to do that again. Lying down he tried to think of something to do. There wasn't anything that he could play with and he wasn't sure if he was allowed to leave the bed. Use to having to keep himself occupied in his cupboard with no toys, Harry closed his eyes and tried to image his parents. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never showed him any pictures of them, but Harry thought that maybe if he tried real hard he could remember them.

**{3}**

Time had not been on Dumbledore's side neither was luck. His impromptu visit to the Dursley's only confirmed Petunia's letter and saddened him. It was clear that the couple was looking for the boy out of duty and societal obligation than any love for Harry. There were no pictures of the young Potter in the house, or any objects that Dumbledore could determine were Harry's. It was like the boy did not exist in their house. Dumbledore's request for a sample of Petunia's blood to find the boy had been firmly rebuffed with a great deal of fear. He had explained that since the same blood flowed through both of their veins, it would be the only way to find Harry as the magic that was protecting the boy hid him from magical enemies and friends. Mrs. Dursley had shrieked that he wouldn't get a bit of her hair and Mr. Dursley had shouted at him that he was not getting pieces of his wife and to get out of his house. Dumbledore had obeyed, knowing that with it he lost his chance of finding Harry soon. The spell would not work if that recipient wasn't willing anyway.

He had gone to the petting zoo next and found that any remnants of Harry's magic were long gone. Under a disillusionment charm, Dumbledore scoured the nearby area, hoping to pick up some sign of magic that might lead him to Harry. It did not happen. Returning to Hogwarts he poured over his tombs about blood magic, hoping to find a loophole that he could use and came with nothing. Closing the books, the current headmaster was aware that the previous ones were watching him intently. He trusted them not to speak of anything that he was doing in his office, but they did enjoy gossiping among themselves.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he admitted to himself that his only option left was to contact the Ministry and see if their Trace Office could use find him by looking at all magic activity on Friday. It was the worst possible option as it would mean he would have to reveal that Harry was missing to the whole British wizardry world as well as where he had been for the last few years. It would mean the end of Harry's private life when he returned to the Dursleys and if the they disliked the amount of connection they had to the magical world now, it would be nothing compared to the amount of attention they would receive when the Daily Prophet learned they were looking after Harry Potter. That kind of attention would only do harm especially to a young child. One didn't deserve to be treated as an animal on display to gawk at. That was if the massive hunt the news would span for Harry didn't end with him dead.

Perhaps he could have an old Order of the Phoenix member to discreetly look into this for him. There were a few in that department that could get the information. He wasn't sure they'd be able to keep their inquiries a secret, but perhaps it would buy him enough time to find Harry and return him to the safety of his Aunt. Picking up his quill, Dumbledore began to pen a letter to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

**{3}**

One of the shikigami that Miyako had left around the house to clean it, tapped on paper door that separated Hari-kun's room from the rest of the house. They were little things that looked like plain paper dolls that came up to her knee. They weren't good for fighting like Katus's but they were very handy for getting chores done and having someone to run errands.

Miyako smiled at Hari-kun's attempts to get the string into the shape she had showed him a minute ago. It had been great fun teaching him how to weave it with just his fingers.

"I will be back." She told the boy. He looked up at her confused, not understanding her words. She patted his head and left the room, making sure that her shikigami could not be seen when she opened the door. She was pretty sure that Hari-kun was from a non-magical family and she didn't want to stress him by having dolls walking around on their on in his sight. At least, not when her husband was away and she had no way to explain what was going on.

"I'm home." Katsu called.

"Welcome back." She replied, coming to greet him by the doorway. He was taking off his shoes. "How did it go?"

"Not well," Katsu said with a frown. "Neither Turkey officials had any reports of a boy like Hari-kun going missing." Miyako's smile slid off her face.

"Is it possible that his family is dead? There was a lot of chaos when we were leaving." Katus grunted.

"Possibly. I requested the counsels inform us if a report does come in, but both sides are still reeling from the attack. The magical trying to cover it up and the other trying to fix the damage. I do not believe that they will pay any attention to finding one missing boy's family especially not a foreigner."

"What will we do if we don't find his family?"

"Is he healed yet?"

"No."

"Then we will address the issue when he is." Katsu took her hand and kissed her on the head. "Do not worry, we will figure something out." Miyako smiled.

"Alright then."

**Translations:**

**Ohayo: good morning**

**Kufuku desu ka: Are you hungry?**

**Nani: What?**

**Sono nashi: Enough of that**

**Kansei shitta: finished**

**-kun: is something you tack onto the end of boys names. **

**Prefixes are important in Japan as it's rude to call someone just by their name unless you have permission. **

**I'm sorry if I butched the language. I'm using google translate here because I can't find my Japanese language books. **

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four. Please review. **

**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling not me**

Harry messed with long string of grey yarn that Mrs. Miyako had given him. Before she had left, she had shown him how to make spider webs with it just using his hands. It was harder than it looked as Harry's awkward child fingers couldn't seem to match the swift, smooth way Mrs. Miyako had manipulated the string. He kept trying though. He didn't want to her to regret playing with him because he couldn't do this. It was the first time that someone had taken the time to play with him that he could remember. His aunt and uncle refused whenever he asked and Dudley only sought him out when he wanted someone to bully. The kids at school thought him weird or were scared that Dudley and his friends would start picking on them too if they came near him. He remembered making friends with a boy on the first day of school only to have him avoid Harry like a bad rash when Dudley had included him in his game of Harry Hunting.

_Loop, twist, loop again….right?_ The yarn looked more like a pile of knots then a spider's web. Harry pulled it off his fingers and tried again. This time was better, half of it looked like a spider's web.

"Tanoshindemasu ka?" With a jolt, Harry looked around and saw Mrs. Miyako had come back. A man was also with her. Harry thought from how tall the man was it was Mr. Miyako.

"My wife asked if you were having fun." Mr. Miyako clarified seeing Harry's confused expression.

"Uh, yes sir." Harry put the string down and curling his hands around it, hoping they wouldn't see what a bad job he had done. His blurry sight meant that he missed the frowns on the Suzuki's faces.

"How are you feeling?" They moved forward until they were standing right by his bed. Harry swallowed as even Mrs. Miyako towered over him.

"Good. I don't hurt anymore though my ribs feel itchy." Mrs. Miyako said something that Harry didn't understand again. "My wife says that is the ointment that is healing you wounds. It will stop eventually. Do not scratch them."

"Yes Mr. Miyako." Harry watched Mrs. Miyako stifle giggles. He could now see that Mr. Miyako was frowning. "….did I say something bad?"

"No," Mr. Miyako said in a tone that wasn't very reassuring. "My name is Suzuki Katsu. Miyako is my wife's name." This baffled Harry.

"But…she said her name was Suzuki Miyako. Why do you have the same first name?" Katsu repeated the question to his wife in Japanese who was still trying to stop giggling.

"For Japanese, family names come first followed by given names. We are part of the Suzuki family." Mr. Suzuki explained. "I am Katsu and this is Miyako."

"Oh." Harry's face went red. Mrs. Suzuki patted his head. He wasn't sure if that was supposed to comforting or scolding. "Where am I?" Harry blurted out in an effort to change the conversation.

"You are in Japan at our home." Mr. Suzuki answered. Harry's mouth fell open. He knew he wasn't near Privet Drive, but Japan?

"Waitwhathow? How am I in Japan?" The Suzuki's shared a look, followed by a short conversation in Japanese. Finally, Mr. Suzuki turned back to Harry.

"We took you here after you, I believe the English word is 'apparrated', into our hotel as it was being attacked."

"What's apparatted mean?" The couple shared another look.

"It means you used magic to move yourself from one place to another." Harry blinked at him.

"But magic doesn't exist." He said it as though it was the most normal thing in the world, confirming the Suzuki's suspicions that Harry was from a muggle family.

"Yes it does." Mr. Suzuki said firmly. Harry opened his mouth to disagree when Miyako put a hand on his shoulder. She said something to him with a smile on her face. "My wife is asking if you will let her show you that magic exists."

Harry closed his mouth. Magic didn't exist. The Dursleys had told him that over and over again whenever something weird happened to him or he spoke of something out of the ordinary, but…..but he wished it was. Harry nodded.

"Okay." Mrs. Suzuki took her hand off his shoulder and pulled a little paper man with black squiggles on him. She flicked it outward and recited something. The paper man glowed for a moment before becoming the walking doll that Harry had seen the first time he had woken up in Miyako's and Katsu's house. Now that it was closer, Harry could see that it was like a china doll with white stone skin and black hair, but no feet. It just floated above the bed about an inch. Harry's jaw dropped. Mrs. Suzuki talked to it and it turned around and gave Harry a little bow.

"This is Miyako's shikigami. Do you believe in magic now?" Harry reach out and touched its head, confirming that it was real.

"Yes." He was in awe. "Can I do this?"

"After years of training it is possible." Possible. Mr. Suzuki said it was possible. It was possible that he could learn how to do magic.

"Anata wa kare o hoji shitaidesu ka?" Harry looked at Katsu for a translation.

"Do you want to hold the shikigami?" He told the boy.

"Please?" The Suzuki's nodded at the same time and the shikigami floated over to Harry where he could wrap his arms around it. The shikigami hugged him back with its short arms. "I can do magic?" He needed to ask. Needed to hear it said again.

"Yes, you are a meijin." Katsu confirmed. "The English call them wizards."

"Couldyouteachmehowtodoit?" Harry looked at them hopefully. Mr. Suzuki started to talk in Japanese again with his wife. Her face filled with worry and she said something to him. Harry turned back and forth between them, hoping so hard that they would say yes.

"No," Mr. Suzuki answered. The hope Harry had disappeared like a blown out candle. "It will be up to your family to decide who will train you." Mrs. Suzuki muttered something, Mr. Suzuki's lips turned into a thin line. "When we find them."

Harry felt cold and let go of the shikigami. There was no way the Dursleys would let him study magic. Not a chance. Harry's mouth wobbled as tears threatened to come out. He could do _magic_. Real magic and now he'd never learn how. The shikigami turned back into a slip of paper and returned into Miyako's sleeve. She slid onto the bed and hugged him, making shushing noises.

"You will be trained." Mr. Suzuki promised him. "We will convince your family to get you the teaching you require." Harry breathed in and tried to wipe his suddenly runny nose.

"Really?"

"It will be done. A Suzuki never breaks a promise." Hope returned to Harry. Mr. Suzuki sounded so confident he couldn't help but believe him even when he thought about how Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would react to learning magic was real.

"Thank you Mr. Suzuki."

**{4}**

"Sugar sticks." Kingsley Shacklebolt said to the gargoyle that protected the Headmaster's office. Officially, he was here to consult with Dumbledore about a rash of blood bigotry related crimes that may have been committed by Death Eaters. In actuality, he was here to discuss his findings from the Trace Office that Dumbledore had requested. The experienced Auror did not show on his face how much this request and the plea for absolute secrecy was unnerving him. This felt far too much like his old missions for the Order of the Phoenix back when Voldemort was alive.

"Ah, Kingsley," Dumbledore said from behind his desk. The usual twinkle in his eye evident despite the large amount of paperwork that was in front of him. "Thank you so much for coming. Lemon drop?"

"No thank you Headmaster." Kingsley replied, taking a seat in front of Dumbledore. He placed an envelop on the desk. "Here is the information you wanted me to gather."

"Thank you, Kingsley." Dumbledore opened the envelop and read through it's contents, frowning as he did so. "It _was_ apparition then."

"Yes. That is the only magic that was detected in that section of Britain on Friday. I confirmed with our Transportation Office that there was no way to follow the person though they did state it was most certainly a long distance, perhaps even cross country, apparition." The Headmaster 'hmmed' and continue to read the Trace Office's file. "Dumbledore, what is this about? Why is it so urgent about the magical use in this muggle area?" Dumbledore put down the file. The twinkle was gone from his eyes.

"It was Harry Potter who apparated on Friday and he has not been seen since." Kingsley went cold. The portraits of the previous headmasters and mistresses gasped.

"The boy who killed Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes." Kingsley's mind raced. Harry Potter's location had been a mystery since Halloween five years ago when the Dark Lord Voldemort had tried to kill him and fail spectacularly. It was well known that Dumbledore had hidden the boy to protect him from the rest of the Death Eaters and that he had done so outside of Britain. The boy was a hero, a legend up there with King Arthur. Halloween was now celebrated nationally in the magical Britain as the end of a war due to Harry Potter. At least by those who had not benefitted during Voldemort's campaign of terror. The danger he would be in if people realized that he was no longer under the protections that Dumbledore had placed him in was to terrifying to dwell on. "Why?"

"There was a fire at the petting zoo his muggle class was visiting. It appears in the panic Harry apparated."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Keep you ears open for any news that could possibly be Harry. Do not going looking into this any further." Dumbledore ordered. "I fear that even this simple inquiry might have tipped off others. A person like yourself digging more certainly will." Kingsley nodded. Dumbledore didn't need to tell him also to keep this news to himself. "Thank you for your help Kingsley."

"You are welcome Headmaster. I suppose we should then move to our official business then."

"Agreed. What exactly was the nature of the crimes?" Dumbledore listened with half an ear as Shacklebolt went into detail about attacks on muggleborns in London. The Trace Office report had only confirmed what he had already suspected. There would be no way to track Harry down until the blood magic protecting him broke a year from now. A year was a long time, who knew what could happen to a six year old boy by then?

_Albus, you fool. You should have considered this. _He told himself. Dumbledore swore to himself that the moment that spell broke he would track Harry down no matter where he was. He only hoped that Harry would be able to forgive him for taking so long.

_Please be safe Harry. _

**Translations:**

**Tanoshindemasu ka: Having fun?**

**Anata wa kare o hoji shitaidesu ka: Do you want to hold him?**

**Meijin: Wizard**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling not me. **

Katsu and Miyako sat in their room around a small table. Their customary evening tea was untouched. Harry was fast asleep with one of Miyako's shikigami watching him with orders to get her if Harry awoke.

"He'll be healed by tomorrow." Miyako mentioned idly. "The scars won't go away, but Hari-kun should have no lasting effects from his splinching."

"Hm." Katsu stared at the teapot, deep in thought. The issue that they had been ignoring could no longer be shooed away.

"Has there been any word from the Turkish officials?"

"No. I have been paying attention to the news there and the situation still has not settled." He reached and poured his wife and himself a cup of tea. "If anything it has gotten worse." He took a sip. Miyako didn't touch hers.

"Then we have no way of finding out if anyone is looking for him or tracking down his family do we?"

"Correct. Hari-kun also mentioned that his parents died years ago and he was living with his aunt and uncle. I'm not sure if we can go by his last name." Miyako's head jerked up.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I tried." Katsu took another sip from his cup. "You told me to stop stressing the boy and leave." Miyako blushed.

"He was shaking." She retorted. "Children are fragile after splinching like that." Katsu knew not to pick a fight with a healer over her patient and drained his cup. "What are we going to do with him?"

"We could place him in an orphanage."

"Where he could be lost among all the other children? What happens if he is adopted? Out of the question." Katsu nodded.

"We could send him to Mahoutokoro." He named the only school in Japan that trained maho tsukai, magic users. They took in children of any age as long as they were proven to have the ability to use magic.

"He doesn't know Japanese and knows nothing about magic." Miyako countered. "He won't understand anything they teach him."

"I know of no one that we could place him with, temporarily. None of our friends speaks English."

"Nor does anyone else in our family."

"He will stay here then." Katsu said firmly. "We will look after him until his family can be found." Miyako picked her cup and drank the cold tea. She would not admit it, but she was happy that Hari-kun would be staying with them. It freed her mind from the worry about what would happen to him and she was enjoying the young boy's presence in the otherwise quiet Suzuki home. "We will have to inform my mother." Miyako pursed her lips.

"Yes. I'm sure she will have a lot to say on the matter."

"What my mother thinks is not important. Hari-kun is our responsibility and we will take care of him." Miyako sighed.

"I know, but that won't keep her from nagging. Is she still coming back at the end of the week?"

"Yes. Her business in Kin no Hikari Chiku should be finished soon."

"Things are about to get very busy around here then." Miyako said with a smile. "You can finally stop idling around the orchard and get to work."

"Hmm." Katsu refilled his cup, ignoring Miyako's teasing. The Suzuki family had made the special paper that shikigami were made with from their cherry trees for generations. It was a trade Katsu had been trained for since he was a young child and one whose secrets the Suzukis guarded jealously. His mother, Suzuki Shizune, was currently at the only maho tsukai marketplace in Honshu haggling with maho tsukai that wanted to buy their paper. She had been gone for three weeks and was expected to be back with the spring season's orders. Katsu and Miyako were suppose to be on vacation while she was haggling, but the attacks in Turkey had forced them to come back early.

"At least the extra week alone in the house was nice." Katsu reached across the table and held Miyako's hand, knowing that his wife and mother did not get along. Miyako squeezed his hand gently. "I hope you enjoyed some of Turkey at least."

"It was interesting." Katsu said with a shrug. "But forgive me for preferring my childhood home to a far off country." Miyako giggled.

"Didn't like the dust and crowded streets I take it?"

"You know me so well." Their conversation drifted off towards more pleasant places and eventually the couple put away the tea pot and went to bed.

**{5}**

Harry wasn't have near as calm as a night as the Suzukis. He tossed and turned, plagued by nightmares of splinching and flashes of green lights that he didn't understand. He eventually woke as the first rays of lights peaked over the horizon. He stared at the ceiling, shaking and wondering where he was. It took time to remember that he was in Japan and sleeping in the Suzukis' home.

_And magic is real. _

That thought was so wonderful and unnerving. Magic was real and he could do it. One day he would learn to summon shikigami and heal people like Mrs. Suzuki could. Sitting up, he looked at his left arm. The scars on it were proof that he could do it though the memory of his, what had Mr. Suzuki called it? Apparation? Still made him flinch. Harry pulled the sleeve down. Better to not have to see evidence of his failure no matter what it meant.

"Anata wa hayaokida." Mrs. Suzuki said as she slid the door open.

"Uh, good morning Mrs. Suzuki." Harry always felt awkward talking to her. It was so much easier when they just used hand signs. Mrs. Suzuki did her usual check of his wounds and this time took off the remaining bandages. Then she got him to stand and walk around. Once that was done she made a thumb's up followed by a thumb's down to which Harry replied with a thumb's up. That made her smile and lead him out of the room. A quick walk a long a hallway later, she slid open another door where Mr. Suzuki was placing a kettle to hang above an open fire pit. Mrs. Suzuki nudge Harry towards a low table and had him take a seat. As soon as he did, she let go of his hand and left the room.

"Good morning Hari-kun." Mr. Suzuki said as he placed three cups on the table.

"Good morning Mr. Suzuki."

"My wife and I have decided that until we can find your family you will live with us." Harry perked up at that. "Because you are there are things you should know." The kettle started to hiss and spit and Mr. Suzuki took it off the fire and placed many fine leaves in it. "The first is that you are forbidden to go into my or my wife's workshop. I will show you where they are after breakfast." Harry nodded. "The second is that there are magical beasts that protect our home, I will introduce you to them, and you _will_ treat them with the utmost respect." Katsu gave Harry a hard look to which Harry quickly nodded his head. The young boy didn't want to end up as food for whatever was keep the Suzukis safe. "You will also treat our shikigami with respect and obedience. If they tell you to do something, you will do it. If they give you directions you will follow them to the letter. They are not toys for your amusement. Try any mischief on them and you will not enjoy the consequences." Mr. Suzuki's tone was dark and cold, Harry gulped.

"Yes sir."

"That goes for our orders as well. My family does not tolerate pranks or disobedience. Do not try us, my mother especially." Harry nodded again. "Secondly, if you have any medical issues let us know immediately. Your wounds have only been healed recently and could reopen under the right circumstances." Mr. Suzuki seemed to end the conversation there as he poured the now steeped tea into a his cup and sipped. Harry squirmed. He was pretty sure that his bad eyes didn't count as wounds but he really needed his glasses back. Even now he was having trouble making out Mr. Suzuki's face. "What is it?"

"Um, can I have my glasses back?" Mr. Suzuki frowned.

"There were no glasses on you when we found you." Harry slumped. What was he going to do without his glasses? "Do not worry. We will find you a replacement."

"Choshoku no junbi ga dekite imasu!" Mrs. Suzuki had returned with two shikigami at her side. Each of the china dolls held a tray of food in their hands while Miyako carried a third. One was set down in front of Harry, Mr. Suzuki, and an empty spot that Mrs. Suzuki took as Katsu poured tea for his wife and guest. "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu." Mr. Suzuki replied as he began to eat. Harry had no idea what it meant but said it anyway. He wasn't going to complain if they said weird things if they let him eat at the table.

**{5}**

**Translation Notes:**

**Mahoutokoro: magic spot/place. According to the Harry Potter wiki, it's the name of a wizardry school in Japan. **

**Maho Tsukai: Magic user. This will be a catch all phrase for anyone that can use magic while meijin and others will denote what kind of styles of magic do they use. **

**Anata wa hayao kida: You're up early. **

**Choshoku no junbi ga dekite imasu: Breakfast is ready. **

**Itadakimasu: Something said before each meal. Basically like saying bon appetite or a combination of thank you for the meal and dig in. **

**I apologize for any translation errors. Feel free to point them out. **

**Please Review. They make me want to write more. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy chapter six and please review. **

**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling not me. **

**{6}**

Breakfast was finished in silence and then Mr. Suzuki took Harry's hand and led him outside. Harry could make out three buildings. One was really tall, with swooping roofs, and blue and white. The other was a one story that was mostly brown to his blurry vision. It was still a big building, easily the size of the Dursleys' house.

"That is my workshop," Mr. Suzuki pointed to the tall, blue and white building. "And that is my wife's." He waved to the brown one.

"What do you do in there?" Harry couldn't image what you would be doing that would need all that space.

"I make special paper that one creates shikigami with." Harry looked up at him.

"You can make shikigami?"

"Yes, my family has specialized in making the paper necessary to bind the shikigami and give it form for generations." Mr. Suzuki walked past the buildings onto a stone path that went in beteween the trees that seem to surround the workshops and the building they had just left that Harry guessed was the Suzukis actual home. The trees were evenly spaced and were pink and white leaves and black bark.

"Um, what exactly our shikigami?"

"They are spirits made up of magic and will bound to a slip of paper to be called forth by an onmyoji when it is needed."

"What's an omy…..omiji?"

"Onmyoji." Mr. Suzuki corrected. "They are magic users who specialize in summoning shikigami and divination."

"There are different kinds of meijins?"

"Magic users." Katsu corrected again. "Yes, there are many kinds from many different places. Meijin are ones that rely on their wands to preform many different kinds of magic." Mr. Suzuki didn't seem eager to continue discussing magic so Harry dropped it. Looking ahead, Harry saw a big wooden gate with something curled up in front of it. "Do not leave my side."

"Yes Mr. Suzuki." The thing uncurled itself and stood up on four legs. They kept walking towards it, but Harry could already tell that it wasn't a normal animal. The head was like a big rectangular with two long whiskers and a giant black antler that curved backwards on its head. The body kind of reminded Harry of a small horse or maybe a deer, but it was shiny and a mix of blues and greens with a long and its tail was long with a tuff of hair at the end. As it approached them, Harry realized that its shoulder was taller than him.

"Ohayogozaimasu Okina Kirin." Mr. Suzuki said with a small bow, stopping in the path. He nudged Harry who mimicked him as best he could. Wondering if he should straighten or not, Harry missed what Mr. Suzuki said next. The thing came closer and the English boy began to wonder if he was doing something wrong. "You can straighten Harry."

When he did, Harry saw that the magical animal was barely an inch from him looking down. Its mouth was open and breathing on him. Harry was too nervous to fidget. He had a feeling if he did he would fail whatever test was going on here and that was one thing that he didn't want to do was fail in front of Mr. Suzuki. The animal moved around him and Mr. Suzuki let go of his hand so that the beast could look him all over. Harry stayed still, only daring to follow it with his eyes. Eventually it came back in front of him, nodded its head once and then went back to lying in front of the gate. Katsu let out a sigh of relief.

"Mr. Suzuki…..what just happened?"

"Okina Kirin agreed to protect you while you stayed here. Kirins are wise and powerful magical animals. Four have graciously protected our land and animal for the last seven generations. It would have been difficult to keep you here if they disliked your presence." Harry gulped.

"There are more of them?"

"Three. Do not worry. Okina Kirin is the pickiest when it comes to people being here. If he agrees to protect you the others surely will." Mr. Suzuki put his hand on Harry's shoulder and guided the relieved boy towards the other Kirins. The process was repeated three times with a purple, red Kirin called Samayo Kirin, a pale yellow and white one called Gekko Kirin, and a yellow, blue one who went by Tsumetai Mizumi Kirin. Each time went faster as Samayo Kirin and Gekko Kirin only needed to glance at Harry and Tsumetai Mizumi just took one sniff and then went back to his post. They each guarded the only door along one of the walls that formed a square around Mrs. and Mr. Suzuki's home. By the time they were done, Harry was in awe of how big the place was. Most of the grounds were covered with rows and rows of trees and it was still tiring for an six year old boy to make a whole trip around. Mr. Suzuki offered to carry him back, but Harry declined. He could still walk and it felt wrong to inconvenience him like that.

Mrs. Suzuki was waiting for them when they returned. She waved from the doorway of the house. Harry waved back.

"Dodeshita ka?" Mr. Suzuki responded to her in Japanese and whatever he said put a smile on her face. They talked for a bit and Mrs. Suzuki beckoned them into the house and back to the room Harry had been staying in.

"Hari-kun o yoko ni shite kudasai." Harry looked at Mr. Suzuki.

"My wife wants you to lie on the bed." Harry nodded and did as he was told. It was nice to be off his feet and he was so tired he had to fight to keep awake. From that point Miyako had Harry look at different things and answer the questions that Katsu translated for him. All of it seemed to have to do with his sight, but Mrs. Suzuki didn't give him time to ask questions about what was going on. When she was done, she nudged him back under the covers and placed a piece of paper over his eyes. He felt her write something on the piece of paper. He reached up his hands to touch it when Mr. Suzuki spoke.

"Leave that alone." Harry dropped his hands back down. It was hard to obey when a paper had suddenly started to make his eyes unbearably itchy. He closed them and wished the itchy away and before he knew it was fast asleep. Miyako tucked the end of the healing paper under the sleeping child's head and quietly left the room.

"Do you think that will work?" Katsu followed her.

"I hope so. He is very nearsighted, but I think I might be able to fix it."

"Should we get Hari-kun a pair of glasses as well?" Miyako pursed her lips.

"Give me some time to see if it will heal. If it does not then we should start looking for some place that makes them."

"Very well." Miyako stretched her arms upwards.

"A good way to start the day, hmm?"

"It was interesting." Miyako grinned at Katsu's perfectly bland tone. She knew him well enough to know that when he used that voice he was teasing. She summoned her shikigami and had it split into two to aid her in her workshop. The healing paper that she had placed on Harry was weak. She would be spending the rest of the day in her workroom to make him one that would hopefully be strong enough to fix his eyes. Katsu went to his own workroom to pick up the tools he would need to do the regular check up on the cherry trees.

**Translations Note: **

**Kin no Hikari Chiku: Gold Light district. I forgot to put in the translation section last chapter. My apologies. **

**Ohayogozaimasu Okina Kirin: Goodmorning Great Kirin**

**Samayo Kirin: Wandering Kirin**

**Gekko Kirin: Moonlight Kirin**

**Tsumetai Mizumi: Cold Lake Kirin. **

**Dodeshita ka: How did it go?**

**Hari-kun o yoko ni shite kudasai: Please lie down Hari-kun. **


End file.
